


Life as a Kingsman

by Jael73



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Multi, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael73/pseuds/Jael73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a Kingsman is exciting and stressful. Eggsy and Roxy are comfortable with their "friends with benefits" relationship. But they both realize who they really want....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains swearing, F/M, M/M and graphic depictions of grown folks doing what grown folks do.

Life as a Kingman was as exciting as Eggsy had imagine. Probably even more so. After Harry (the new Arthur) had been recovered alive from the church (shooting someone squarely between the eyes is actually harder than it looks), Eggsy and Roxy were both sent on multiple missions needed to keep the new power vacuum of the world from falling into the wrong hands.

But they both always returned to Harry’s hospital bed as soon as they got back, which allowed them hope as they watched the man so pivotal to both their recent lives (Roxy’s sponsor had been the Round Table’s current Ector, but he hardly ever contacted Roxy) make one of the fastest head-shot recoveries in the history of medicine. Merlin alluded to some ground-breaking science sweeping the world now that the elite were not holding advances back for personal gain, but Eggsy and Roxy didn’t pay much attention. They were just both glad to see _their_ Arthur open his eyes and softly smile at them both before falling back into a healing, natural sleep.

Of course Roxy and Eggsy had sex. They had fallen out of a plane together, saved the world together, and were in danger on a semi-weekly basis together. Sex together seemed like one of healthiest ways to deal with that constant stress.

Though it took them both awhile to realize that they would also have sex right after visiting Harry.

The night Harry actually said intelligible words to them both, softly praising them for their accomplishments, they barely made it into the house that Roxy had been given before ripping the clothes off each other and fucking against the wall.

They laid in her bed naked, both staring at the ceiling. It was a comfortable silence, but they both knew they had to talk about the elephant between them.

“Roxy?” Eggsy asked, finally.

“Yeah?”

“Do you love me?”

Roxy turned onto her side, her arm propping up her head. Eggsy thought she looked like a goddess. She studied his face awhile before answering.

“Yeah, I do. You’re really important to me, Eggsy. But I’m not _in love_ with you, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I think I do. Me too.”

Roxy lay back on her back, and they both fell silent for a bit longer.

“Roxy?”

“Yeah?”

“Who _are_ you in love with?”

She turned her head to look at him, unsure if she wanted to make it real by saying it out loud.

“The same person you are.”

He turned to her and held her as they finally fell asleep.

_________

Eggsy and Roxy had an unspoken agreement not to speak on the subject of Harry again until something could actually be done about it. Harry finally came home after several months of intensive, cutting-edge therapy and something about using lasers.

Harry’s new position as Arthur seemed to actually be helping to speed Harry’s recovery, as his genius for analysis was finally getting the workout it was due. This underutilized skill actually had all of the Kingsman working even more, as more potential trouble spots were identified and dealt with.

The only thing that was obviously different about Harry was the use of a cane. Both Roxy and Eggsy choked up when they saw him walk with it for the first time. No matter. Arthur was needed at HQ, not in the field.

But both of them knew that the situation needed to be resolved. Both of them felt in love with the same man. And they were certain he wasn't in love with either of them.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, everyone! I stressed out about where this story was going, and nearly abandoned it completely in frustration. But your lovely comments encouraged me to help these characters find their happy ending! So...onward!

The cane was frustrating, as it was a reminder of that horrible day. Harry, now Arthur, was working as hard as he could with the physical therapists and the mental therapist Merlin had quietly suggest he speak to on occasion. He knew he would get through the guilt of that day eventually, unlike many of the other poor souls who would not be able to forgive themselves for those they killed during Valentine's unconscionable "solution". 

The work helped. He knew Chester, the previous Arthur, had been busy for years with tasking Kingsman with duties, but Harry was just starting to understand how much more Arthur _should_ have been doing. It made him sad, realizing that the man that he had habitually thought of as a father had been getting old years ago. And it made him angry that said Arthur hadn't been willing to admit those limitations before condemning the entire world to mass genocide.

Eight months after "The Day" (as it was coming to being referred to as), his own limitations were slowly getting fewer. He didn't need a nap in the afternoon anymore. The many injuries he had sustained in the fight/bloodbath had healed. The cane was almost not needed, more for balance than anything. And there was only a rather prominent scar now to indicate that he had taken a bullet to the head for the world. Merlin had tried to explain the medical process, but Arthur didn't need to know such things. Only that his Merlin would take care of distributing such progress to the rest of the world.

But today, he was snappish. Even to Merlin, who had brought in more reports for him to read on how the world was recovering. Merlin only widened his eyes at Harry's short answer and abrupt grab and tug of the pile of paper from Merlin's hand.

He had felt this way for several days, but had been able to curb it up to now. How could he possibly behave so to Merlin, who was his right arm and umbrella in this storm? He sighed, and looked up to his friend.

"I do apologize, old friend. That was uncalled for," Harry said softly.

"Of course, Arthur, I understand," Merlin said in his reassuring way, the Glaswegian accent softer than normal. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, no," Harry started, "I've just been feeling..." he exhaled sharply, standing. Merlin could see that Harry would have been pacing if there had been more room. His Arthur was disturbed about something, it was clear.

Harry reached for the cane, and did pace for a few steps, obviously needing to move in his agitation. "I've been feeling caged up, I think," he said as he rubbed his eyes, showing more frustration than Merlin had realized. "Anxious and jumpy, really, if I'm honest... I'm not sure why." He stared at the Kingman's now blank information screen, as if willing it to answer his unasked questions.

Merlin smirked slightly. "A good lay might not be a bad idea," he said, and then instantly regretted it. Why the hell had he said that, to Harry of all people? He frowned at himself in displeasure. Eggsy's informality was wearing off on him.

But Harry said nothing, and though his face was partially turned away, Merlin saw the blush burning his cheek. Which nearly made Merlin open his mouth in surprise. _You damn fool,_ Merlin thought, _he's randy and you just openly humiliated him for it!_

Merlin mumbled some excuse that Harry barley acknowledged in trying to ignore what he felt, and made a hasty retreat. He shut the door to the dining room, and leaned against it, and let our a long sigh of guilt and defeat. 

Harry had always held a special place in Merlin's heart. They were best friends in an organization that really didn't allow friends. Though Merlin would have agreed to something more, long ago, he was glad that he hadn't pursued Galahad. Not that he was afraid of rejection, but because the friendship they had formed over the years was far more valuable to both of them. 

He made his way to the tube back to HQ, lost in thought.

Now his Arthur needed special attention. Attention that Merlin was certain would not be welcomed from him. Though that didn't leave out the possibility of another male. Frankly, Merlin wasn't actually certain _what_ Harry's preference actually was. Galahad had managed to somehow always come up with the intel or finish the assignment without resorting to using sex as a tool, even when explicitly instructed to do so. The previous Arthur had never been able to fault Galahad, and his level of discretion left Merlin wondering if there had been outside dalliances unknown to the service. 

Exiting, Merlin made his way to his office. But he was stopped by the two newest Kingsman, who looked like they had something on their minds.


End file.
